footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 24
Arsenal secured a hard-fought win over Cardiff on an emotional night at Emirates Stadium as the Bluebirds played for the first time since the disappearance of striker Emiliano Sala. Fulham manager Claudio Ranieri said his side are "alive" in the race to avoid relegation from the Premier League after the Cottagers staged a remarkable comeback from two goals down to claim a crucial victory over Brighton at Craven Cottage. Huddersfield Town boss Jan Siewert said he was "disappointed but proud" after his side lost to Everton in his first game in charge. West Ham manager Manuel Pellegrini claimed "it is impossible to play worse" following his side's abject display at Wolves. Manchester United caretaker manager Ole Gunnar Solskjaer said the side's fans were treated to a "typical Old Trafford finish" as they came from 2-0 down to rescue a dramatic point against Burnley. Manchester City's title hopes suffered a huge blow as Newcastle came from a goal down to record a remarkable victory over the defending champions at St James' Park. Chelsea slipped out of the top four in the Premier League as two goals and an assist by Joshua King helped Bournemouth to a thumping victory over the Champions League hopefuls. Crystal Palace forward Wilfried Zaha has apologised and says he will "learn" from his sending off for applauding a referee in a 1-1 draw at Southampton. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp believes snow on the Anfield pitch contributed to a frustrating night for his Premier League leaders as they were held to a draw by mid-table Leicester City. Manager Mauricio Pochettino said it was "so important to smile" again after Tottenham bounced back from two cup exits with victory over Watford at Wembley. Match Details Tuesday 29 January 2019 Lacazette | goals2 = Mendez-Laing | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,933 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Mitrović Vietto | goals2 = Murray | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 22,008 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 23,699 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Jiménez | goals2 = | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,122 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Lindelöf | goals2 = Barnes Wood | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,529 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Ritchie | goals2 = Agüero | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 50,861 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Wednesday 30 January 2019 Brooks Daniels | goals2 = | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,227 | referee = Roger East }} ---- | goals2 = Zaha | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 28,339 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Maguire | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,092 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Llorente | goals2 = Cathcart | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 29,164 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- League table after Match day 24 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football